


xo

by icelikestwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, everybody say best girl jihyo, happy birthday jihyo, sahyo superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelikestwice/pseuds/icelikestwice
Summary: she loves her like xo.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	xo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Park Jihyo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Park+Jihyo).



> this was inspired by our queen beyoncé's song - xo. i'll leave a link right before the story starts, idk how to add it here 😅 please do give it a listen! 
> 
> [not proof read, all mistakes are mine.]
> 
> p.s// this is a short fic for jihyo cause its her bday! greet her happy bday if you haven't >:(

[xo](https://youtu.be/3xUfCUFPL-8)

jihyo's tired sigh resonates on the walls as she takes off her heels. she had just come home from work, and she was beyond tired. 

though, she didn't forget that it was in fact her birthday today. 

she sighs as she slumps down on the couch and takes out her phone. she scrolls through her notifications and finds that dozens of people have already greeted her on her special day. from friends to family, she smiles as she feels her heart buzz at their warm greetings. 

her smile falters a bit as she notices that a certain someone hasn't greeted, though. but she just shrugs it off, thinking that sana was busy with work. 

it was one of the cons of a long distance relationship - you never really know what one is doing without you by their side. 

she continues to scroll through her feed, somehow engulfed by the silence in the room and the light illuminating her phone. this was the perks of living alone, but it somehow made her feel lonely. 

a ding from her phone caught her off guard as she was lost in thought. she looks at the notification and sees that it was sana. 

a sweet smile creeps up on her lips. it was like the bright sunrise in the morning - warm and refreshing. 

**sana🐶**  
_jihyo! happy birthday!!_

**jihyo☀**  
_!!!!_

**jihyo☀**  
_thank you so much baby!!_

**sana🐶**  
_i really wish that i could be with you right now :(_

**jihyo☀**  
_it's okay!!!_

**jihyo☀**  
_we could always facetime like we usually do!_

**sana🐶**  
_yes, of course!_

**jihyo☀**  
_speaking of, do you wanna facetime right now?_

it took sana a while to reply. the message has been sent and was already on "seen" status. jihyo waits, growing anxious as the time stretches farther. 

**sana🐶**  
_ah, sorry baby. i cant rn 😅_

**jihyo☀**  
_oh, are you still at work?_

**sana🐶**  
_not really..._

**sana🐶**  
_i'll explain later, i promise!_

**jihyo☀**  
_ah, alright then!! 😊_

**sana🐶**  
_ok i gtg now, i love you! bye!_

**jihyo☀**  
_i love you too, babe. xo_

the conversation goes silent after that and jihyo simply sighs. in their five years of being together, sana was never the one to refuse facetimes. it was one of the only ways that they could see each other face to face, other than their meetups during christmas and new years. it was something that held them together despite the thousands of miles and the roaring ocean that kept them together. 

but this was no time to sulk, it was her birthday for christ's sake. she's sure that sana was just really busy with something, even if it wasn't work. 

anxiousness gnawed at jihyo's heart and planted a pit of worry into her stomach. she didn't like this feeling, so she tries to push it all away by continuing to scroll through her feed. 

moments later and her phone dings again. her heart skips a beat but she sighs when she sees that it was just nayeon. it wasn't that she wasn't glad to be dm'd by her best friend, but she was really hoping that it would be sana instead. 

**nayeonnie🐰**  
_happy birthday you old hag_

**jihyo☀**  
_you're older than me.._

**nayeonnie🐰**  
_your point?_

**jihyo☀**  
_i hate you 😐_

**nayeonnie🐰**  
_i was just kidding 😘_

**nayeonnie🐰**  
_anyway, we should go out for drinks tonight._

**jihyo☀**  
_i have work tomorrow.._

**nayeonnie🐰**  
_liar, its sunday tomorrow._

**jihyo☀**  
_okay well i wanna rest._

**nayeonnie🐰**  
_jihyo its your birthday._

**nayeonnie🐰**  
_stop proving that you're an old hag and come celebrate._

**jihyo☀**  
_im an old and responsible hag._

**nayeonnie🐰**  
_pleaaaase? i have a gift for you..._

**jihyo☀**  
_come bring it here then._

**nayeonnie🐰**  
_that's no fuuun!_

**nayeonnie🐰**  
_cmon, i promise that its gonna be fun!_

**nayeonnie🐰**  
_besides, you won't be third wheeling me and mina tonight!_

**nayeonnie🐰**  
_she said that she'd rather pass._

**nayeonnie🐰**  
_i will admit that it hurt :(_

**jihyo☀**  
_nayeon.._

**nayeonnie🐰**  
_yknow you cant say no to meeee..._

jihyo stares at the message and then looks at the clock. it was just pass 6, was she really going to agree to this? 

she contemplates with herself further. its her birthday and she was alone in her apartment. that's just not how birthdays are supposed to be. she realizes that through her five years of living alone, the only reason why her birthdays never felt empty was because sana was there in the other side of the screen. 

but now she wasn't and jihyo was alone. 

with a sigh, jihyo types out her reply, hoping that she won't regret it when morning comes. 

**jihyo☀**  
_fine, same place?_

**nayeonnie🐰**  
_hell yeah bitch!_

\------

it was half past seven when jihyo and nayeon meet up at the club. the line was long much to their dismay. jihyo was about to tell nayeon that they should just go home and call it a day, but nayeon quickly strutted herself to the bouncer. 

jihyo already knew what she was going to do and she was not up for it. she quickly tried to insist that it was okay if they did the celebration tomorrow, but with nayeon's quick use of her social skills, jihyo finds herself being dragged into the crowded night club. 

"see? it wasn't that hard." nayeon smiles as she finds them a seat by the counter. jihyo shakes her head in disbelief as nayeon passes her a glass of vodka. "lighten up a little, park. don't be so grumpy on your birthday." nayeon says before taking a full swig out of her drink. 

jihyo stares at the glass, being reminiscent of her wild college days. it couldn't be that bad, she thought. she then takes a sip and feels the familiar burn of the alcohol burn down her throat. a silent prayer goes through her head as she prays to god that she doesn't regret this when morning comes. 

"i really wish that jeongyeon was here to knock some sense into me right now." jihyo says as she takes drinks her nth shot of vodka. they've been at it for hours now, it was already 9 when jihyo last checked her phone. nayeon tunes out a low hum as she taps away on her phone, an action which jihyo simply rolls her eyes at.

"nayeon, seriously," jihyo says as she shakes her head. "if you're just going to be on your phone, why did you bother taking me here?" nayeon continues to type away, oblivious to the stare that jihyo is giving her. "who are you even texting anyway?" jihyo says before tries to take a peek at nayeon's phone, but the older girl was quick to pull away. she pouts and nayeon looks at her, an apologetic look on her face as she quickly takes the phone away. "sorry." she says as she holds jihyo's hands. 

jihyo could only sigh as nods her head. "look, i think that it's best that we go home. i'm really tired and--" nayeon was quick to shut her up by placing a finger on her lips. "nonsense. no one is going home." she says and jihyo rolls her eyes at her. "give me a good reason to stay and maybe i will." she says and nayeon shakes her head. "you'll thank me later, i promise."

jihyo chooses to ignore the statement as she takes another shot of vodka. her head swirls as the alcohol does its work, but she wasn't drunk. that was simply thanks to her high alocohol tolerance. 

jihyo watches the crowd as she feels the rhythm of the beat flow through the walls. this was a scene that she hasn't encountered in months as she was riddles with work and was busy with sana. she somehow missed it - the drunk people, the loud cheers, and the flavourful drinks. maybe she should thank nayeon for taking her here, but she just doesn't really feel like it. 

the alcohol only reminded her of how much she missed sana, anyway. it somehow woke up a deep and clingy part inside of her. a part that only wanted to keep hold of sana in its arms forever and ever. 

but she knows that she can't do that, not with the distance between them right now.

_your love is bright as ever._

_even in the shadows_

_baby, kiss me._

_before they turn the lights out._

a familiar song starts and jihyo is quick to go concious of her surroundings once again. she didn't realize that she had already zoned out. the song made her heart jump. 

it was the same song that jihyo remembers playing when she met sana.

(jihyo was a freshman back then. she was lost in a party that she wasn't even invited in, she didn't even know who the host was. all she knows was that nayeon had dragged her there and the it was already too late to flee from the situation.

nayeon had disappeared in the middle of the party and jihyo simply stood there, awkwardly sipping her drink as the people partied around her. it was then when a pink haired girl bumped into her, a bright smile plastered on her face. 

"oh hello!" the girl says as she continued to nod to the beat of the song. "my name is sana, i'm a sophomore. what's your story?" she says and jihyo feels stuck to the ground. she startled at the girl's sudden appearance, but she feels the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"jihyo, my name is jihyo. i'm a freshman."

and just like that, the rest was history.)  


jihyo feels the same butterflies as beyonce's honey like voice resonate from the speaker. she smiles at the memory and feels herself light up as a familiar rhythm thumps a beat into her heart.

the smallest reminder of sana really made her shine brighter than the sun. 

jihyo snaps away from the thought as she feels her phone vibrate from her purse. she takes it out and smiles when she finds out that its sana. 

she opens the message and one text is there. 

**sana🐶**  
_i'm here._

_your heart is glowing._

_and i'm crashing into you._

_baby kiss me_

_before they turn the lights out._

_before they turn the lights out, baby love me lights out._

jihyo feels her heart jump at the message. she's confused, but she feels nayeon puts her hand in hers. "remember that gift i was talking about?" she says and jihyo nods. 

"well, she's here."

jihyo didn't need any explanation. she quickly jumps off of her seat and quickly goes through the crowd.

_in the darkest night i'll..._

_i'll search through the crowds._

_your face is all that i see._

_i've given you everything,_

_baby love me lights out._

_baby love me lights out._

_xo, you can turn my lights out._

jihyo ignores the annoyed protests of the people as she squeezed her way through them. she feels her heart thump as the song plays a riddle in her heart. 

it beats faster when she spots the familiar pink hair in the middle of the crowd. 

"sana!" she shouts and the woman turns to her. jihyo feels her heart swell as she basically throws herself at the girl, but sana obliges and hugs jihyo tight within her grip. 

"i'm sorry i made you wait. i got lost then there was traffic and-" sana was cut off when jihyo's lips were firmly pressed into hers. she feels herself melt into the kiss as jihyo wraps her arms around her neck.

jihyo presses her forehead on sana's as she breaks the kiss. they share the same aie as they try to catch their breaths. "you talk too much." jihyo says as a smile pulls from the side of her lips, the familiar mini dimple appearing on her left cheek as sana kisses her forehead. 

"did you enjoy my suprise, at least?" sana says as she sways jihyo to the beat of the song while the girl snuggles her face into her neck. "i enjoy everything that you do, sana-yah." jihyo coos as she inhales the scent of sana's perfume, smiling as she recognizes the familiar scent of the perfume that she gifted her for her birthday. 

sana smiles as she lifts up jihyo's head by her chin. jihyo smiles at her and it somehow made her feel like they were alone. like the world was gone and they were simply in their own world, lost in nothingness as they lightly swayed to the beat of the song. it made sana's heart flutter, and so did jihyo's.

_  
Our love is like xo_

_You love me like xo_

_You kill me boy xo_

_Your love is like xo  
_

before they know it, they kiss once again, jihyo was quick to cling on to sana as she felt herself melt at the softness of sana's red and rosy lips. 

nobody was leading, and nobody was falling behind. they were both at the same pace, in the same thought, and in the same mind. 

sana holds jihyo in her arms for the rest of the night, silently thanking nayeon when she spots the girl giving them a thumbs up from the counter. 

_You're all that I see_

_Gimme everything_

_Baby love my lights out_

_Baby love me lights out_

_You can turn my lights out_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave your thoughts and comments down below, leave a kudos if you wanna! 
> 
> but please, do check out my twitter page via [@icelikestwice](https://mobile.twitter.com/icelikestwice)
> 
> thank you! have a good day/night!


End file.
